tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jedi Crystal
Jedi Crystal was a young Mon Calamari Jedi who served the Jedi order during The Clone Wars. During most of the war, crystal served as a Jedi Padawan, but quickly climbed up the ranks of The Jedi Order. Biography At a very young age, Crystal grew up the planet Mon Cala with his parents, as well as his step brother Nacho, who was a Kel Dor, along with his father. During his childhood he learned how to swim with great skill due to him leaving on a water based world, he also was very good with machines and how they work. He mainly enjoyed working on starfighters and dreamed about being a pilot when he was older. Once it was discovered that both Crystal and Nacho had a connection to the force, the two were brought into the Jedi Order at a very young age, becoming Jedi Younglings. After a few years, Crystal became a Jedi Padawan and was put under the mentor ship of Battlemaster Frost, a Jedi Shadow in the Jedi Order. First Dark User During a small skirmish, the troopers of the Valkyrie Venator were sent to a small city that had been infected by a large virus that could turn any person it came in contact with into a creature of horrific design. Once deployed Crystal would stick with the 212th Attack battalion, leading them through the sewers of the city and lighting the way with his ignited lightsaber. As the investigation continued, the republic would find out that the virus was created and deployed by a group of dark users, using the creature to attack and kill anything that would get in their way. With the handful of Jedi on planet, they try their best to hunt down the dark users and stop their plans. During the fight Crystal notices a Clone Pilot from the 104th speaking with one of the dark users. He quickly pulls out his saber and chases the dark user off, cornering him in a small lobby of a building. Crystal orders the dark user to put his weapon down and turn himself in. Being a Padawan however the dark user was not intimidated what so ever, asking crystal who he thinks he is. Crystal then fools the dark user by telling him that he was actually a Jedi Master and that he could kill him in one go. While the dark user did not believe him what so ever, it distracts him long enough to tell the 104th pilot to run and strike a killing blow to the dark user. "I...I actually got him?" '' ''- Crystal, after killing the dark user After defeating the dark user, crystal then gave the dark user's weapon to Knight Drogon, who then placed it in a vault in the Jedi Temple in the Valkyrie Venator. Meeting of Count Osvan After fighting a small group of trandosians working with black sun. who were constructing illegal star ships, Padawan Crystal as well as all Padawans were tasked with finding a suspected Dark Force user. With the help of Padawan Guy, the two split up in search for the dark user. Fighting off waves of trando mercs. Later, guy would be overwhelmed by Black Sun forces. Almost to near death, Guy was saved by an unknown man, with a grey cloak and red lightsaber. Guy qucikly gathered to the location of the strange man. Quickly, Crystal, Padawan Cha, Padawan Lennox, Padawan Sparks, and Padawan Ahsoka, all regrouped at the force user. He informed the Padawans that he's name was Count Osvan. Crystal questioned who he was with a red blade, asking him if he drew power from the dark side. He claimed he did not know what a acolyte was. He aswell said he was not apart of the Jedi Order. He then stated that he had come here to stop the Black sun's plot on the planet. With that stated, he the walked to his fighter and claimed that he had to contact the CIS. With that being said Crystal jumped on his fighter, claiming he did not say he was allied with the CIS. "Woah, woah, You never said you were apart of the CIS! Im afraid we must take you in!" -Crystal The Padawans together, brought Osvan back to the Jedi Asteroid. Each Padawans were allowed to ask several questions with the help of Knight Foxer. Crystal asked about what ranking he had in the CIS, Which he answered: A CIS Marshall Commander. After more questions were answered, the Padawans find out that Osvan was and acquaintance To Count Dooku as well as Beast Master Thon and has killed Jedi in self defense. This gave Padawans a great Choice due to most masters and knight being on missions: Should they release Osvan or keep him in the temple, to provide an advantage in the war. This Decision became very heated, mostly with Padawan Lennox, who she and the Count had be talking with in her native language who not many understand. This decision had been interrupted when Jedi Knight Midnite came into the conflict. He makes the decison for that padawans, by letting Osvan leave. As Osvan is escorted by padawans and midnite, he runs, escapeing the jedi. All fighters are put on lock down, making sure he would not leave. Midnite runs into the crystal cave, suspecting he may have go in, having Crystal and Cha stay gaurd. This became heated when Lennox demanded her entrance, having it be denied by the two padawans. It becmae so bad that lennox nearly pushed through Crystal and Cha. After Finding Osvan, Midnite brings him to the Jedi Hanger, providing a fighter and allowing him to exit. Crystal would then show great pondering thoughts over Lennox. What were She and Osvan talking about? Who was Osvan really? Why did she want to enter the cave? The Lies of a Jedi After attacking a small CIS compound, Crystal along with other padawans yet again met Count Osvan, but on the battlefield. It was here that the jedi find out that the CIS had moved on from Osvan and removing his Marshall commander rank. After the battle, again, Osvan was taken into custody and placed into a cell in the jedi temple. As Crystal repaired his Jedi fighter, He sensed as if someone was speaking to him. Osvan himself was talking to Crystal through the force. He offered Crystal a deal, if he were to prep a fighter for Osvans escape, then he would tell Crystal what was happening between Osvan, and one of Crystal's peers: Lennox. Ever since the Jedi's first encounter with Osvan, Ever since the situation in the crystal caves, Lennox had been acting very strange around the other padawans, Crystal suspecting something must have been going on, had to know, he could not let Osvan do anything with a fellow padawan. Before entering the temple again, Crystal has his droid R6-F2, get a fighter ready for departure. He then slowly walked to the cell, but before he could even open it, Lennox was already there, opening the cell for Osvan with out anyone noticing. Osvan then slowly starts walking to the hanger. Crystal demands an answer to what was goign on. But Osvan just continued walking, hideing whatever expression he was making under his mask. He then oped into the fighter and took off through the hanger. Jedi Master Sure burst through the temple door, asking what just happened. Crystal then gives the best answer he could, telling sure that Osvan stole a unlocked fighter. Over Private Comms, Crystal receives a message from the Count, asking where was a unlocked Jedi hyperspace ring, so that he could complete his escape. Knowing Osvan, Crystal knew he would be double crossed. Crystal purposely (Or accidentally) had all hyperspace rings locked down. Osvan then lands back in the Jedi hanger, again, his emotion hidden away behind his mask. With the Count landing back in the hanger, Master Sure questioned why he would come back? Osvan then told Sure who could answer that question. Why don't you ask the Mon Calamari, Jedi ''-Count Osvan, speaking to Master Sure'' Crystal then denied all accusations, know he would be punished for his practical betrayal to the Jedi Order. Calling Osvan a Liar and a fiend. Master Sure, not sure who to believe in, simply allows Osvan to become a Guest to the temple. During Osvan's time at the temple, Crystal would then spy on Osvan and Lennox;s interactions, Noticing the two becoming closer and closer. Crystal would also duel the count a few times. Most of the time he would lose to Osvan, and then be mocked by him. Crystal would not take his taunting, becoming more and more angry with each time he lost to the count. Both of the these events would be noticed and frond upon by Master Sure, who would punish Crystal for his actions by having him med. itate for ten minutes in the council chamber. Knight Trials After much hard work and training, Crystal was able to pass his Knight Trials. After a few days, Master Windu gave him the the rank of Consular, due to his skills with the force. Once Becoming a Consular, Crystal then took on the task of becoming a Jedi Artisan, studying the different components of a Lightsaber and how they worked. His first piece would be a Saber hilt with strange striping, most of the metals on the hilt were made of Mon Cal Metal, straight from Crystal's home: Mon Cala. Temple Guard Trials While it is not known if Crystal passed his trials to become a Temple Guard, after the session a new Trainee Guard began to Guard the Temple Entrance. Choosing not to speak, not even once. He as well never bows to any fellow Jedi, As if he is a statue. Voices of the Valkyrie Venator After Receiving his rank of master, Crystal continued to serve the republic with great pride. During one of his first assignments, Crystal analyzed the corpse of "dead" Xeon, strange creatures that had been attacking the republic as of of recent. After preforming the research with fellow knight Rok, Crystal slowly went into the creatures mind, using a supposed forbidden force technique. In the creatures mind he would find it's feelings, it's memories. This would back fire however, the creature getting up and screaming with pain, it then melted into red goop on the floors of the med bay. After scooping the contents up and storing it in bacta tanks, both Crystal and Rok felt a sharp pain in their minds as memories flashed before there eyes. The pair would then here a voice, claiming everyone was doomed on the ship, A ghostly voice almost Mad Tales from a Jedi A few months after the incident with the Xeon, Crystal would continue his Jedi duties serving with the 104th with skills that Commander Wolffe said were "Okay". Crystal would participate in most 104th training attempting to form a bond with the battalions, no stronger then the bond Plo Koon had with the battalion. During one of the training's however, Crystal began to hear an strange voice very similar to the one during the Xeon incident. Thinking this as some sort of illusion or dark user trick, Crystal would inform the highest ranking officer on the ship at the time, SPC REG Commander Sure. After informing the Commander, Sure would then contact a Clone Commando Unit known as Delta squad to escort Crystal to the med bay for a mental evaluation. Crystal would then state that he was not crazy, showing aggression towards the commandos. After being put inside a Bacta Tank for more research, the ship would come under attack by the Xeons, causing a battle to ensue. During the conflict, Crystal would feel great pain and power from inside the ship, slowly increasing with every death of the Xeons. Crystal would then burst through the tank using the move Repulse. Boss, the leader of Delta squad would then order that Crystal be locked into the room where he was for safety reasons. Crystal then pleaded for the clones to stop there actions, telling them that they were only going to make whatever was on ship worse. However, Delta did not believe them, keeping a close eye on him for any sudden actions. Crystal would slam his fists on the window of the room several times, tell them they are making a great mistake. After the battle had ended, High Master Noah entered the medbay to speak with Crystal about his issue. After both attempting to sense anything on ship, Master Noah felt nothing in the force. Crystal then pleaded that there was something on the ship and everyone was in danger. While Noah trusted Crystal, he thought it would be better if he was removed from the ship and placed in the Jedi temple where he was placed in a cell for a few days, taking a break from combat from what Noah would call "Battle Stressed". Changing of the Guard After being a Temple Guard for months in the temple, Crystal would take up the role of Chief Temple Guard, leading the security of the temple and making sure rules are followed. While he feels his skills with a Lightsaber are decent in combat, Crystal feels his skills in leadership is in need of improvement, he is worried he will not meet up with the skill of Master Dragite, the previous Chief Temple Guard, who he has only met once, but shows great respect for the master after the many stories he had heard of him. The Battle of Mimban After have been resting in the temple and leading the temple guard, Crystal would move from his position and be relocated to the planet of Mimban to lead the troopers of the 224th Armored Division, also known as "The Mud Jumpers" along side Clone Commander Brawn. There Crystal would not only assist troopers in holding back the constant CIS invasion on planet, but would also assist in the training of the local Mimbanese militia to fight along side of the Republic, which was his main purpose of being there due to his knowledge of their language. While Crystal enjoyed working along side Commander Brawn and the 224th, the same could not be said from the clones that Crystal Worked with. The troopers of the 224th while enjoyed his skill on the battlefield as great help, they would soon become annoyed with the Jedi and his "Go get um" Attitude. They did not enjoy fighting on Mimban in the first place, from the environment to the art of trench warfare, Mimban was essentially a death sentence to any trooper who was assigned to the 224th. With adding a Jedi that can careless about the conditions and always having a smile on his face, The troopers were getting a little tired of Crystal and alternative view on the battleground, thinking he could take anything down, which most for time he could not. = Thoughts on Clones and Jedi -'Battlemaster Frost' While The two do not exactly talk or work together much, Crystal has great respect for his master -'Grandmaster Yoda' Crystal Shows great respect for the Jedi Master as most Padawans, To this day he is curious about his species -'Padawan Nacho' Crystal enjoyed being with Nacho being his brother throughout their Padawan Years. His Death struck Crystal when he was informed, it is said that Crystal Keeps Nacho's saber in his Starfighter as a memory. -'Master Liam' Crystal highly respects Liam, alway intrested to learn anything about the force and it's properties -'Jedi Lennox' Crystal Shows great suspension of Lennox, after Her and the other Padawans Situation with Count Ovran in the Jedi Temple Asteroid '-Count Osvan' Crystal has very fearful and angered thoughts about the count. He thinks all Osvan is, is trouble, with his snarky comments and sarcasm. '-Jedi Cha' Crystal shows great trust to Cha, he considers Cha to be a cunning warrior, and good friend '-Jedi Kobalt' Crystal enjoys his lessons with Kobalt, While some may see Kobalt skills as poor, Crystal thinks it is just unlock able potential. He believes Kobalt will become a powerful Jedi when he is older '-Jedi Dodo' While Crystal feels Dodo is a troublesome jedi, he shows respect to his "get um" attitude '-Jedi Pon' While Crystals master was Battlemaster Frost, Crystal felt his true master was Pon. Together, crystal would learn many things from Pon, mostly to due with starfighters. The two can be seen together in there fighter team "The Twin Suns" made up of "The Sunburst 2" owned by Crystal, and "The Rising Sun" owned by Pon '-Ranger Dan' While Crystal feels Ranger Dan's skills and attitude can be a little extreme, he feels Dan is a reliable Ally and a good friend. '- Commander Brawn ' Working with him during the Battle of Mimban, Brawn was a close ally to Crystal when he as assigned to the 224th. However the two would constantly bump heads with each other regarding decisions on the Battlefield Category:Jedi